A remote electrical tilt (RET) antenna refers to a mobile antenna that allows an electrical downtilt to be adjusted electrically. A remote control unit (RCU) of the RET antenna is a core component for adjusting an electrical downtilt of an antenna and remotely monitoring an antenna status in real time. By adjusting the electrical downtilt of the antenna, network coverage can be effectively enhanced and optimized.
With continuous release of spectral resources and a continuously increasing requirement of a user for communication bandwidth, a multiband RET antenna becomes a significant development direction of a wireless base station antenna. However, with an increase in a quantity of wireless base station antennas, a problem that antenna installation platform space of a base station site gets increasingly limited occurs. To save the antenna installation platform space, an antenna feeder networking mode in which a multiband antenna is used and multiple base stations share an antenna feeder becomes an effective means for resolving the problem. Because a RET antenna can remotely adjust an electrical downtilt without manually visiting a site or climbing a tower, with a high labor cost at present, application of a multiband RET antenna to antenna feeder networking of a wireless network becomes increasingly common. Currently, most multiband RET antennas provide only one Antenna Interface Standards Group (AISG) interface. As a result, the multiband RET antenna can establish a communication connection to only one base station, and the multiband RET antenna cannot satisfy a requirement for sharing an antenna feeder by multiple base stations and separately controlling an electrical downtilt by the multiple base stations.